Yasashi - A Pokemon Adventure (Kanto Arc)
by EverchangingArcadia
Summary: Four years have passed since the events of Kanto. Three new trainers emerge to take on Professor Oak's task. Yasashi and two other trainers from Pallet Town are sent out to fill out the PokéDex for the Kanto region, but is this all that will happen? Will Yasashi's mysterious past be revealed? Will he accept it? Or will the truth be devastating to him?
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

It has been four years since Pokémon Trainer Red has conquered the Elite Four of the Indigo League at the young age of only 11. Shortly after this feat, he disappeared to continue his training to become the Pokémon Master; a trainer with the prestige of triumphing over every Gym Leader, Elite Four, and Champion of each known league as well as the recording of data from every Pokémon known on something called a PokéDex, a device invented by renown Pokémon Researcher Professor Samuel Oak in Pallet Town.

Thousands of trainers have since then aspired to become like the renowned trainer, though, most of them disappointingly failed at doing so; not being able to get past their first Gym Leader. Numerous have thought to have sighted him in around the different regions of the Pokémon world but most of them turned out to be just rumours and hoaxes.

One of these rumours, however, turned out to be true. Three years after Red's sudden disappearance, Ethan, a trainer from New Bark Town and Johto Champion of the Indigo League has been in contact with Pokémon Trainer Red. "After I beat the Elite Four, the Gym Leaders from Johto as well as Kanto, and became the Champion, I went to go train some more at a place Prof. Oak allowed me to access. I then saw him. He was just standing there looking toward the sky." Ethan goes on to speak of the skirmishes they have once in a while but doesn't state where, as Red specifically told him to keep his whereabouts a secret.

He later adds that Red doesn't want to bout just any trainer. "According to him, a trainer who chases their dreams of becoming a great Pokémon Trainer are strong in their own regard, but that doesn't make them a great trainer. Red says he only wants those with solid conviction for becoming a better trainer and those who have an intense amount of passion and love for Pokémon will be able to endure any battle with him. A couple of times I almost thought that I won, but he was just the renowned trainer everyone says he is." Ethan later returned to his home, New Bark Town, to live with Lyra, his travelling companion on his journey and to help Prof. Elm with his Pokémon research.

Another encounter with Pokémon Trainer Red was from the Champion of the Hoenn League. Around half a year after Ethan's reported battles, Littleroot Town Trainer Brendan received a challenge after he completed and won the Super Contest and he had this to say, "I thought it was a prank from a lousy amateur bug catcher or something, I get that a lot actually, but it was Red, and it was one of the most exhilarating battles I had in a long time."

According to Brendan, Red told him that they both were becoming the best Pokémon Trainer of their respected regions around the same time. This was shocking news to Brendan, but after a while he agreed to what he heard. "When I battling the Elite Four so was he. When I was officially known as the Champion of Hoenn, Red became Champion of the Indigo League." The interview was then cut short. Brendan had told the interviewers that he needed to meet up with his dad the Gym Leader of Petalburg City, Norman. He would leave with his dad on a journey to other regions to train so his status was then changed to inactive champion.

What is an inactive champion? An inactive champion is officially a trainer who has defeated the reigning active champion of a region but doesn't assume the responsibility of being the person who accepts the challenge of a trainer after he/she has beaten the Elite Four of that region. An active champion is someone who has defeated the champion of a region and assumes the role of being the person a trainer defeats to be the next champion. The people, however, still call them just "champions" for short. An inactive champion can become active by defeating the reigning champion. The role of active champion of the Hoenn League was transferred back to Wallace, former champion of the region.

Even after all this, people always referred to him always as an Indigo League Champion. Red never assumed the title of champion for the other regions and has never spoke of it ever nor revealed his intentions. He is known to already possessing all the badges from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and is possibly in the Sinnoh region where an aspiring trainer named Lucas is making a name for himself.

Not only did Pokémon Trainer Red make becoming the Pokémon Master his life goal, he also left everything behind in his dream of becoming the Pokémon Master. His status of Kanto Indigo League Champion was changed to inactive champion after his disappearance.

A Dragon Master from Blackthorn City, Lance, soon became the next active Johto Champion of the Indigo League and was shortly defeated by Ethan later on. Ethan didn't stay as the champion for a long period of time so the status of active champion handed back to Lance.

In addition to this, his sister, Leaf, has been worried about him since he left home. "When he left he gave me a letter and a parcel addressed to Green, the current Gym Leader of Viridian City and is now known as the official Indigo League Kanto Champion." she says in an interview. "After that, he tipped his hat and left, never coming back."

An interview with Green later revealed the contents of the letter and the parcel. "The parcel was his first PokéDex from my grandfather, Prof. Oak. It contained information from every Pokémon from the Kanto region."

When asked about what he thought of Red he laughed and remembers what he was like when he started his journey. He was a "chatty gossip", said Green sarcastically. "I bet he is doing just that, going to every region, catching Pokémon, beating Gym Leader after Gym Leader, defeating the Champion of other Leagues and so on." Green then goes on talking about the rivalry they had between them. He reminisced about the time they were younger and how the journey changed them completely. A call came for him and he leaves to answer a challenge from another trainer, mumbling about the lack of any good Pokémon Trainers nowadays.

Prof. Oak is known by many to still be in his little lab in Pallet Town organizing the information from his other PokéDex users. "From Kanto, to the Sinnoh region, my disciples have been giving out new versions of the PokéDex to record the many species of Pokémon in the world. I have over three hundred Pokémon in my database so far! It is so overwhelming trying to take this information and moving it into stored databases." Shortly after saying this, Prof. Oak told the interviewers he needs to prepare for his television, and perhaps radio, show and leaves.

Although this is what transpired in the Pokémon World, this story, however, isn't about these amazing trainers and their adventures. It is about a mysterious, caring boy and his journey to become not a Pokémon Master, but to make a future where people and Pokémon will be able to live in harmony. But to do this, his unknown past must be revealed to him and he must endure the hardships that accompanies this adventure. His journey begins at the same place Pokémon Trainer Red started his, Pallet Town.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"New Games Always Start at Home"

* * *

"Yasashi! Hurry up, you're going to be late for graduation!"  
"Okay mom!"

A medium heighten boy with russet eyes inside of a bathroom is brushing his teeth and trying to comb his dark brown hair at the same time. The boy dashes out of a bathroom, almost forgetting about the toothbrush still in his mouth, and heads towards the first floor. He quickly rushes down the stairs, almost stumbling as he had always done ever since he was little. He grabs his grey backpack on the side of one of the chairs in the dining room, and opens it, rummaging through his belongings. His mother looks at him with a semi-serious face. "Careful honey, you might actually fall flat on your face this time." his mother admonishes. Ignoring her, Yasashi continues to check the contents of his backpack, and reassures himself that everything is there. Dipping into the right pocket marked with a red stripe, he finds several unused Poké Balls, five to be exact, and stares at them, losing any cognition of the outside world.

His mother places her hand on his shoulder and he snaps out of his thought. "Don't worry son, I'm sure you'll have your own Pokémon eventually. But now I need you to get a move on. Grab your things quickly, you need to get to your reserved seat before they start calling out names. I'll be there to see you Mr. Number One." She hands him an onigiri she freshly made. He wears his backpack and nods to his mother, then runs out the door.

It was a clear, beautiful day outside. A flock of Pidgey and Spearow can be seen flying in the blue sky, the flapping of their wings slow, but easily heard. Yasashi admires the scenery around him and takes a bite of the onigiri while walking on a dirt path toward a large building filled with very bright students known as Oak Academy, a highly prestigious school that teaches high level subjects from all around the world. It would seem odd for its construction here in Pallet Town, since the biggest city in the Kanto region is the metropolis Celadon City. The school was constructed in Pallet Town four years ago to commemorate the achievements of Green Oak, and his father Prof. Samuel Oak. The school located in Viridian City was too distant for students to head toward, that and the possibility of attacks by wild Pokémon on the Route 1 was an important factor, so the primary reason for the construction of a school in Pallet Town was for convenience and safety.

Yasashi spots a couple of his classmates next to a large tree along the path admiring a Rattata most likely caught by one of them. "How adorable Usagi!" he hears as they pet it, a smile spreads across its face as they do. Yasashi suddenly sinks into a state of depression, and looks down, knowing that he is one of the only people in the school who hasn't caught a Pokémon yet nor has he been very close to one. He continues to look at the different types of Pokémon people seem to be with in Pallet Town, and finishes his onigiri, though, sulking while he did. After a few minutes, he looks at his Poké Gear, and panics, realizing that he'll be late if he didn't pick up his pace. Without a second to lose, he changes from his casual walk, to an all-out sprint to get to Oak Academy before graduation.

Arriving at a large room right as the bell rings, Yasashi makes it to his seat before roll call was made to prepare the event. After everyone was properly seated, the Principal started to make her speech on a large podium in the middle of the large stage. He was a fairly sized man, pretty much what any stereotypical Principal would look like, a black suit and pants with a tie. Yasashi looked to the left and saw a group of people, most likely the faculty, sitting side by side and the arrangement was the same for the other side of the room.

Looking around, Yasashi spotted a figure standing with his arms crossed at one of the corners of the room. It wasn't hard to spot the mysterious person, but his cloak blended in to the darkness and could easily appear invisible without paying attention. He concluded that it was a male because of the anatomy. The physique seemed more built then women, and he seemed larger, even though his body shape was thin. His face was hidden by a hood and a cowl that hid from the nose down. The only thing that stood out was a red sash that hung from his waist with a letter "R" on it. He looked at where the eyes are supposed to be and a chill ran down his spine. It was as if the person was staring at him as well. Suddenly, he turned and left. Questions arose from his mind about who this person was and why he was here. He looks around a bit more but couldn't see him anymore. He gave a sigh and averted his attention back to the Principal on the podium.

To his left was four upper class-men graduating today. Two male and two female, not that that actually matters. Genders for the top students do not have any function whatsoever, it's always about what they're capable of, nothing else matters. They were all, like him, labelled as valedictorian. It was quite odd, since a school can only have one valedictorian, but he and four others were able to receive a perfect GPA all across. They could not decide who to pick for the esteemed title so instead they chose all five of them.

The student body president of the school came on to the stage to make his oration at the podium. He wore the regular male school uniform, a blue suit and pants with a red tie. His movements were all graceful and there seemed to be no mistakes in his posture. He cleared his throat and started to speak in a very eloquent manner. "This is an amazing day today." he started.

Even with this powerful voice, Yasashi found it hard to focus on the speech and drifted off into his thoughts. He had always dreamed about what he would do in the future and what it would be like. He then began to think about the first days that he attended Oak Academy.

Since his first day, Yasashi has been segregated for being of young age in the academy, and was frequently made fun of for that; he was only ten when he started. He was ousted and was treated as an outcast by almost everyone in the school. There was another reason for why he was treated as a pariah from the rest, and it was that he was technically an orphan.

His mother did not give birth to him, he was raised by her. Yasashi never knew who his biological parents were, or where he originated from, only that he was found in the outskirts of Pallet Town at the age of nine, or somewhere around that number. His actual age cannot actually be pinpointed, but everyone agreed on the presented age, and no arguments ever arose. The very thought about his unknown past makes his heart grieve, as he fears he might not know his real parents.

As the student body president's speech came to a close, he could hear the others around him fidgeting in their seats. They were eager to obtain their diploma and to either go away to another region or country entirely to continue going to a university to continue their education or to start their dream jobs, most likely relating to Pokémon.

Three of the valedictorians were already called up and made a quick speech each. The next one came up, but didn't make one and sat down quietly. Next was him and he had done the same thing. It was awkward when he stood there and accepted his diploma without saying a word and he could feel the hundreds of eyes watching him. He quickly made it back to his seat and it was announced that the valedictorians of Oak Academy were all accounted for.

Yasashi sat through the long hours of graduation day and awaited the end of it all. When it was finally over, he walked outside to be greeted by his mother. "Congratulations!" she said hugging him. He didn't feel that great. School may be over but he had no idea what he would do from now on besides for possibly finding an open position for Pokémon Breeders.

His mother told him that she would wait for him at home once he is done doing whatever he needs to, not that he has anything anyway. He sighs and looked back at the school. All the graduates were with their friends conversing on what they would do for the rest of their lives. A boy in the distance is playing his guitar with a large crowd around him and there is a girl sitting under a tree writing something in her notebook and also looks over toward the guitar player from time to time.

He thought he saw the cloaked man again but decided that it was a shadow ignored it. There was a group of students closing in on something and Yasashi could tell that it was a Pokémon battle from all the hype and yelling. He was very disinterested and left, heading home on the dirt path.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"Safeguard"

* * *

At the half-way mark back to his house, Yasashi witnesses something unexpected. He spots a small Pokémon exiting some shrubbery rather panicky off in the distance along the perimeter of Pallet Town and several Beedrill in pursuit. He stares at the group Pokémon as they zoom across forest edge, then disappear into the mass forestry.

_Er, was I seeing that correctly? That Pokémon was being chased by those Beedrill, but why? What should I do?_

As a person who loves Pokémon, he was conflicted to either help it or let nature take its any further thoughts, he sprints in the direction the Pokémon disappeared at and tries to pick up their trail. He runs into a thick layer of trees and naturally made hedges, and continues to follow a pathway of broken twigs and fallen leaves with noticeable holes in several, most of which showed signs of some type of struggle. After what seems to be an eternity, Yasashi begins to think that he is lost. He checks his Poké Gear, and finds out that the area was kind of close to the vicinity of Viridian City, so he believes that he would be fine if he ever truly gets lost in what seems to be an endless ocean of trees.

As he continues his search for the Pokémon being chased, he finds himself in a little clearing with nothing but trees and bushes surrounding the whole perimeter. All he saw in the forest were bug types, Rattata, Pidgey, and others he remembered reading about in a book about wild Pokémon in Kanto. _An open area, huh, would it be too coincidental if I were to run into them here? Seems like it._ Yasashi scans the area around him, but couldn't seem to find the Pokémon anywhere. Giving up was a reoccurring thought that started to plague him, and he would've taken up that offer, if it wasn't for what happened next.

Yasashi hears a small cry in the distance and he was slightly able to make out what it said. What bothered him was that the cry didn't sound like it was from a Pokémon, though, of course, most Pokémon make incoherent cries, growls, and other sounds humans cannot make out. It said "Help". The cry was low, and even though it was small, it was still audible enough to pinpoint the source of it.

_That's peculiar, I haven't seen anybody here except wild Pokémon. If it is an actual person in trouble, then I have to find them. Hopefully before they are hurt._

Yasashi dashes in the direction of the cry, searching for any sign of human activity, but doesn't see anyone. He again looks for any person that might be in the vicinity of the large forest, but he concluded that he was the only one there. After a while he finds the group of Beedrill and the Pokémon they were chasing emerge from the interminable rows of trees and bushes. It moved fast while being pursued, and Yasashi followed their path with his eyes. The Pokémon was small, mainly brownish with white fur in some areas, and it continues to run from the Beedrill. It was hard to tell specifically from the fairly rapid movements, but he made a conclusion that it resembled an Eevee in almost every aspect that he was able to make out.

_Though it might've been a Zigzagoon, it was too small to be one, that and I know a lot about Pokémon anatomy. Also, where in Kanto would you find a wild Zigzagoon? Eevees are extremely rare to find, well, anywhere. Why is it here so close to Viridian City and Pallet Town?_

The small Pokémon continues to run from the chasing Beedrill, and Yasashi follows them discretely, hiding in the bushes to conceal himself from their presence. Soon, they came to a little clearing that looks a lot like the he was previously in. Yasashi stares at both the Eevee and the Beedrill, overseeing the encounter between the two. _What should I do? _His mind is clouded with reoccurring thoughts and it drove him insane. His eyes fixed upon the Eevee, which he knew, was most likely frightened to death. It was trembling. It moved back slowly as if trying to increase distance between it and the Beedrill but they kept coming closer and closer.

Suddenly, he heard voices coming from the direction of the wild Pokémon. It is something that is downright impossible to happen, but he could have sworn he heard the wild Pokémon speaking.

"End of the road now, little one." one of the voices said.

What followed was a cacophony of "yeah" and "what he said" comments with other minor comments that followed. Yasashi scratches his head and begins to think that he was going mad.

_Are the Pokémon really speaking? If so, how is it that I can understand what they are saying? This isn't normal at all for, well, anyone! What is wrong with me?_

After a short contemplation, Yasashi gives up on finding a logical explanation, and sits there, eyes closed, in disbelief.

"Someone, help, please."

Yasashi's eyelids opened in and instant, and he recognises the voice. That was the same one he heard from before, and it was coming from the Eevee. The small Pokémon looks around in various directions, desperately wanting an answer for the cry. Its eyes suddenly fixed upon his for a moment, which made the hair on his skin crawl and his heart skipping a beat, but it looked away after half a second. It was trembling in fear.

The Beedrill continue to advance toward the Eevee, and Yasashi begins to lose hope for the cornered Pokémon.

_(What are you doing just sitting there? Help that Pokémon!)_

Yasashi looks around, scanning the area for the one who has just spoken to him. "Who's there?" he questions.

_(There's no time for that! That Pokémon is in danger, and only you could save it now. Go! Before it is too late!)_

Yasashi continues to try and find the source of the voice in his head, but was soon scolded for it, and his attention directed back to the Eevee and the Beedrill. They were speaking about something that he couldn't make out, words of "payback" surfaced periodically, but that was it. "Time for you to learn your lesson, hope you like poison, because you're about to be injected by a lethal dose of it." All the Beedrill lift up their stingers, and then time felt like it froze, nothing was moving, and nothing was heard. Yasashi stared blankly at the Pokémon as they just stopped in their tracks. Tears flowed down its cheeks as it knew that this was possibly the end for it. Yasashi knew what he needed to do, and his limbs felt like it was moving on its own. His mind suddenly stopped processing, and he breaks out of the cover of the bushes, running right toward the Pokémon.

Right before they were able to make contact with the attack, he launches himself in front of the Eevee. Yasashi knew what the outcome of this situation would be, but he didn't care, as long as he protected the Pokémon. He feels the pain of the stingers striking his body, and he lets out a loud cry of pain. His legs give out, and he falls on his knees in pain. Yasashi coughed up blood, and it splattered onto the dirt path. The Beedrill, although confused about his presence, are clearly annoyed of his interference and scolds him angrily.

"What is this boy doing here?" one says.

"What are you going to do?"

"This is between us and that little one behind you."

"Forget it, he doesn't know what we are saying, just get rid of him so we can deal with that pesky trouble maker over there."

Little did they know, Yasashi knew exactly what they were saying, and prepares for the worst. He looks behind him to see the Eevee still in shock, and says, "You'll be (cough) fine. I won't (cough) let them hurt you." he smiles, the coughing getting more and more painful each time. The Pokémon stares at him, astonished at what it happening, and Yasashi looks back at the swarm of Beedrill. Seconds later, the massive group of Pokémon let out a volley of Fury Attacks and Poison Stings.

"Gaah!" Yasashi screams. Blow after blow, the attacks dig deep into his flesh and the pain becomes too much to handle. They finally stop to prepare for another wave of attacks. As the Beedrill warm up, a male voice is heard nearby.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

A giant wall of fire appears from the trees and separates the swarm Beedrill from the Eevee and Yasashi, and the wild bug Pokémon fled in an instant. Relief fills Yasashi when the Beedrill fled. He tries to stand up but then loses sensation of his body and he falls to the ground unable to move. The Eevee gasps in horror, and rushes toward his side. "Hey! Hey! Get up!" it cries. The Pokémon tries to lift Yasashi upon his feet, but it was useless. His breathing slowed down to a wheeze that sounded dreadfully painful, and he starts to lose consciousness. _I'm glad I got to do something before my demise. Be safe…Ee…vee. _Yasashi's eyes lose their colour as his consciousness faded, and the Eevee goes into more shock, trying even harder to get him back on feet.

"No, no, no! Please! Get up!" The small brown Pokémon was about to give up hope until a trainer walks out of a thicket of forestry onto the opening with a Charizard, his hand on its back and congratulating it for driving off the wild Beedrill. He was tall, and was wearing a black coat. The only thing that was visible was his blue pants, his red shoes, and a small part of his hat underneath the hood, it was reddish in colour. The small Pokémon quickly realises that he was the one who saved them from the attack, and gets his attention, yelling for help. The trainer turns toward the little Pokémon and Yasashi's fallen body, his eyes moving back and forth between the two. Shortly, he quickly runs up to Yasashi, and checks his pulse, reading a steady, but low frequency. He turns to the Eevee, and says, "Don't worry, he'll live, but he is badly hurt. He's been injected with lethal poison from the Beedrill. If he doesn't get to a hospital quick, well, you should know the answer to that." The trainer grabs Yasashi and lifts him onto his shoulder. "There is a nearby hospital in Viridian City." he says, pointing with his finger northwest. The trainer carries Yasashi to the Charizard, and lays him on its back. He jumps on, and looks at the Eevee. "Now then, you coming?" asks the trainer, his thumb pointing behind him. The Eevee stands motionless, but nods in agreement to come along. The Pokémon quickly hops onto the trainer's lap, and he takes off with a boom of the Charizard's wings flapping.

The ride was relatively silent, not making a large amount of noise for the wild Pokémon in the area to stir up, besides the slow flapping of the wings. The Eevee constantly looks at Yasashi and the trainer who came to rescue them. _Why did he come to rescue us two? _It then looks at Yasashi, watching his breathing slow and he was most likely in a fever._ Why did this one rescue me from them? _The Eevee continues to ponder for a reason and they arrive, finally, at Viridian City. They land in the outskirts of the city, where the trainer explains that he cannot be seen by anyone. "It's something that I cannot do. I left for a reason, and cannot come back until it is done." He leaves Yasashi and the Eevee somewhere where they would be quickly discovered by the townsfolk, and leaves without a word.

After what seemed to be an eternity, a nearby fisherman spots the two while walking to his favourite fishing spot and calls for an ambulance. Seconds later, the sound of a siren could be heard in the distance, and a van labelled "Viridian Hospital Emergency Unit" finally arrive afterwards. Two men run out of the back of the van, and one of them kneels by Yasashi to check his breathing and pulse, reading an irregular rate. "He's still alive, but we need to hurry." The medics haul Yasashi's body onto a girder from the back of the van, then carried him inside. The Eevee climbs on just before the door closes, and it pulls off as quickly as it can go. One of the medics notices the Pokémon but doesn't say a word, thinking that it was Yasashi's Pokémon. After several minutes, they arrive at the Viridian Hospital. Yasashi was rushed immediately to the emergency room, and his mother was called about his state. The Emergency Response Unit carried him into a large room filled with medical equipment as well as a team of doctors in blue to remove the poison from his body.

After several hours, Yasashi was brought out of the large room and into one of the hospital rooms, and the Pokémon followed behind, going wherever he was sent. The Eevee continues to linger around Yasashi nonstop. Yasashi's mother visits once in a while to check on his state, and also looks after the Eevee periodically, giving it the Pokémon food the hospital provided as well as some berries she grew in the small garden at home. At midnight, the Pokémon hops onto Yasashi's lap on the bed he is resting on. "I hope you get well soon." it says.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
"Recover"

* * *

_Where am I?_

Those words echoed inside the unfamiliar darkness Yasashi seemed to have awoken in. He looks around and only sees the endless darkness, pitch, black darkness.

_Why am I here?_

He tries to recollect his memories from before waking up in this desolate, empty area, and remembers the events that transpired before he awoke in this place.

_That's right, I was unconscious after saving that Pokémon in that forest… But… I can only remember up to that point… What… What happened after that?_

Yasashi gave up on trying to figure out what became of him after his collapse, and wanders around the nothingness, hoping to find an exit. After what seemed to be an eternity, a bright flash of light appeared in the distance, radiating in the dark. Having no other choice, Yasashi walked toward the light as it gradually became brighter as he approached.

In an instant, there was a sudden transition from the darkness, to a bright light, and he woke up in a well lit room, lying a bed with white sheets. Looking around, he saw nothing but other rooms, a table with flowers, and a small, brown-collared Pokémon, staring at him with a smile on its face. "You're awake!" The Pokémon suddenly jumps into the arms of Yasashi, and it snuggled there, making cute tiny sounds as it did.

Yasashi tries to remember where he has seen the Pokémon before, and it hits him. "Hey, I remember you. You're that Eevee from the forest with those Beedrill." he says, scratching the Pokémon's head while it continues the little sounds it was making. It nods with the smile on its face. Several minutes later, Yasashi's mother enters the room and spots him lying upright on the hospital bed with the small Pokémon in his arms. She jumps from excitement and rushes to his bed to hug him, the Eevee jumping out of the way to not get stuck in between the two. His mother's arm wrapped around him tightly, rather too tightly for him.

"Mom." He struggles to get his mother to stop holding him, the Pokémon giggling as he did. "Mom!" he yells, finally getting her to stop. As she lets go, he lets out a few light coughs. "You're hurting me. Ease up on your strength a little, would you?" She chuckles and tells him that she would try to do just that, and remembers the Eevee, which is now sitting on the floor.

"Yasashi, is there a story behind this Pokémon?" she asks, petting the Pokémon with her hand. He tells her the story in chronological order and how he obtained the injuries, giving her as much detail as he can muster up at the moment. "So you were just trying to protect this here Pokémon from those Beedrill." his mother says continuing to pet the Eevee. After a short while, the Pokémon suddenly jumps onto Yasashi's lap. "He saved my life." the Eevee smiles, looking at him. At that moment, Yasashi remembers that he was able to understand what Pokémon say, and explains it to his mother and the Eevee, both confused as he did. "That is rather, peculiar, but how are you able to do this?" his mother asks him looking at the Pokémon on his lap. Yasashi couldn't find an answer, and tells his mother that he has no idea why he has this ability.

Moments later, a doctor enters the room, surprised to see that Yasashi is up and about already. "I'm happy to see that you're doing fine now, Ikiru, Yasashi." He pulls up a chair and places it beside the bed, looking at his clipboard looking through the pages. "I'm here to discuss something that we found in you while we were trying to get rid of the poison in your body." The doctor looks at his clipboard that he brought with him, and scans through it. "After we rushed you to the Emergency Response Unit, we checked your organs and they weren't fairing so well, all of them, and I mean _all_ of them, were failing rapidly from the amount of poison inside your body. At one point, your heart just stopped entirely." The doctor stopped flipping through the papers in his clipboard and looked at Yasashi's mother. "We were just about to contact you, and pronounce that your son passed away, until your heart suddenly started beating again." He looks back at Yasashi, and smiles, yet puzzled at the same time. "At that moment, your body began to recover on its own, and all your failing organs became healthy in a matter of minutes." The doctor scratches his head, and places the clipboard onto a nearby counter. "None of this has ever happened before, so we analysed your blood to see how this happened. We found something that may have been the reason for your fast recovery."

Yasashi waited for what the doctor was about to say, and couldn't believe what he had just heard. "In your blood, we found a DNA strand from Pokémon. Not just one, but an enormous amount of it was mixed with your own DNA makeup. A normal person would simply die from this, as the amount of DNA is very massive, the body would just cease its functions immediately from the conflicting DNA information present, but in your case, it was different. As we looked into this, all the Pokémon DNA suddenly connected to one whole strand, and then only two remained, your own personal strand, and that single strand. Later, those strands combined to make a mixture that was apparently homogeneous.

"It seems that every time you sustain an injury, all the strands break up to somehow heal that wound, and when the injury is gone, they all come back together into that one strand." Yasashi remembers that whenever he was made fun of and bullied in school, all his cuts and bruises healed moments after he sustained them. "Later, we tried to analyse what specific Pokémon was in there, but we found out that it contained hundreds of different strands. The reason why you have it is unknown." he explains. Yasashi's mother is shocked, and tells the doctor that it might be connected to him being found outside Pallet Town. "It must be connected, but there is no clues left behind in his DNA, which took a long time find, that can be used to find out where he is actually from."

The doctor lets Yasashi take his time to receive the information, and he sighs. "So that's why I can understand what Pokémon can say." Yasashi glances at the Eevee, which tilts its head trying to understand what is being said. The doctor looks at him, surprised. "You can understand what they say?" he asks. Yasashi nods, placing his hand on the Pokémon's head. "This Eevee was being chased by those Beedrill, and they said something about learning its lesson, or something like that." He strokes the Pokémon's head, and looks at the doctor. The doctor takes in the information calmly, but knows that there is no logical reasoning, or reasons that he cannot think of at the moment, that can somehow explain Yasashi's case. "This is very, how should I say this, unusual. The presence of the Pokémon DNA is most likely the cause of this." the doctor commented.

A couple minutes later, the doctor informs Yasashi that he can leave the hospital whenever he wants, and exits the room, attending to a patient who has, apparently, been attacked by a horde of Rattata.

The small brown Pokémon glances at Yasashi, still puzzled by what he said about his comprehension of Pokémon and asks, "Can you really understand what I say?" He looks at his mother, and nods at the Pokémon. "Yes, I can. By the way," he says, directing his eyes to the Eevee sitting on his lap, "Why were the wild Beedrill chasing after you in the first place? It is a really odd thing for bug types to prey on other Pokémon." The small Pokémon paces around a bit, likely finding a way to explain the past event. "I was alone in the forest, trying to find somewhere to go. I knew that I was very far from home, but I thought that I would find it if I just kept moving. Though, that was, I think, about several months or so ago." Yasashi was astonished. _Several month?! How is that even possible? _He asks the Pokémon how it was able to survive for so long, alone. "When I was trying to find my home, I wandered into many cities where people there were nice enough to feed me. I'm positive I strolled by what I think is their nest, and a loud boom woke them up. They thought I was the cause and chased after me, then you came along." it explained. Yasashi questions what the loud boom was, but the Pokémon had no idea.

Moments later, his mother tells him that she'll take him home, and Yasashi agrees. He glances at the Pokémon and asks if it has a home. "I don't have one. I am still trying to get back to my home somewhere far away." it replies. "Well you can always stay with me. I mean, we might find out where you just came from. I just know it." Yasashi smiles. The Pokémon nods in agreement and hops onto Yasashi's shoulder. "Until then, let's be the best of friends." he says stroking the Eevee's neck. Yasashi leaves the hospital, knowing that this was the start of a great, long friendship.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"People Affectionately Refer to Me as the Pokémon Professor"

* * *

At home, Yasashi's mother prepares dinner for him and the Eevee. The food consisted of fried rice prepared traditionally with thinly sliced salmon lightly placed over the top, a salad, and some Pokémon food for the Eevee. During the meal, something unexpected happens. Yasashi hears a knock on the door, and opens it.

On the other end was the famous Pokémon researcher, Professor Oak! Speechless, Yasashi stands there in awe, trying to find something to say. He was everything he saw on his television and heard about on the radio. Prof. Oak was a mid-sized man having grey hair, wore a white lab coat, a mauve undershirt, dark khakis, and brown shoes.

"Hello, there! Glad to meet you! You must be Yasashi Ikiru, the one whom I heard about." the professor says, and Yasashi nods. "May I enter?" he asks. Yasashi's mind starts to function after a short period, and he quickly processes what the professor said. "Y-yes! P-please, come in." said Yasashi, stuttering. He escorts the professor to say hello to his mother, and she stops eating to welcome him. She asks him if he already ate, and he said no, but before he can refuse, she goes and prepares him something.

"I heard that your son made a quick recovery at the hospital after he was poisoned from a Beedrill attack." he tells Yasashi's mother. Prof. Oak sits down, and folds his hand, thinking about what he heard from various sources. "First I would like to say congratulations for your recovery from that event that transpired. I overheard the doctors saying something about your DNA, and that it was mixed with those found in different types of Pokémon while I was taking care of business in the hospital." He leans back on the chair, and unfolds his hands. "I also heard something about you being able to talk to Pokémon as well." Prof. Oak looks at Yasashi in the eye, and Yasashi felt a little tense from the direct eye contact.

"This is something no one has ever been able to do, except for a certain legendary trainer everyone speaks about." Yasashi quickly realises that he is speaking of Pokémon Trainer Red, and nods. "You must already know whom I speak of, so I don't need to explain in further detail." After explaining one of the reasons why he is here, Prof. Oak then asks what Yasashi wants to do in the future.

"I…I want to befriend the Pokémon of the world as well as raise ones of my own. I want to live everyday with the Pokémon I love and to make a world people and Pokémon can get along more than it already is. I want to make it a paradise for everyone and everything." he replies, nervously. Prof. Oak scratches his chin while he listens, and tells him, "So it is basically a Breeder right? It's a respectable goal. Many kids nowadays just want to become the Pokémon Master, or something along those lines." The praise made Yasashi's stomach feel like it was filled with Butterfree, but he quickly puts together his thoughts and thanks the professor for his kind words.

After a minute or so, Prof. Oak reaches into his coat, looking for something. "I want to speak with you about something kids don't have a chance to get." He pulls out a PokéDex from his sleeve, and places it on the table. The design was very familiar to him.

"This PokéDex is the one used for the Sinnoh region. I want you to gather information on the new features and actions of Pokémon starting here in Kanto. Everything changes overtime, it's only normal for Pokémon in their natural habitats, and I want you to be one of the first one to record these changes. This might seem sudden for you, but I believe, with your abilities, you will be able to pull this off."

Yasashi's gaze turns toward the PokéDex on the table, and stares at it with a blank look on his face. "Will I be the only one to do this?" he asks after the pause. Prof. Oak chuckles, and shakes his head. "Of course not, every person my disciples and I had given the PokéDex to has never gone on the journey alone. The exception would be with the ones in the Johto Region, but other than that, they never went alone." He pulls out two pieces of paper, both with a picture on it, and reveals the other two PokéDex users.

"First one is Sei-Shun Hayashi, an easy-going individual who is pretty average in his intellectual capabilities, but is reliable and is somebody everyone would love to be friends with." His appearance was nothing out of the ordinary. His hair was light black, and a bit messy. His hobbies includes a lot of things from the music industry, video games, martial arts, and many sports.

There was another thing about him that was scribbled on one of the corners, most likely a side note, and it was that he had the ability to imitate other voices. Ranging from people, to Pokémon, he was able to change his vocal patterns to fit whatever he was trying to imitate. Yasashi remembers Sei-Shun around three months ago in Oak Academy, and goes enters a flashback. He was constantly being followed by girls, which then after a while, he began to ignore. Apparently he was annoyed by their constant presence and all he wanted to do was be with his friends without girls wanting him to be their boyfriend. He was always this fun guy that everyone seemed to respect and like. Prof. Oak pulls back Hayashi's document and gives Yasashi the other one.

"This is Mizu Kuria, a little bit of an antisocial person, mainly because of the genetic illness in her family, but other than that, someone who can get things done." The picture shows that she is well kept, and is in a somewhat in a high-middle class family. Her hair is a natural black and her face in the photo showed a serious, no nonsense attitude. Her hobbies include writing, drawing, and singing. Yasashi saw Mizu around Oak Academy once in a while when he was in his second year. She was a lonely person. Every time he saw her after class, she would be sitting by herself isolated from the rest on a bench on one side of an open area of the school. Mizu was either looking at her PokéGear or was writing something in a notebook, just sitting there, not saying a word. He also thinks that he saw the two the day of graduation.

Yasashi gives back the document, and Prof. Oak puts away both the papers and the PokéDex in his white coat. His mother hands the professor his meal, and he wants Yasashi to choose. "Now this is a choice that you must decide on by yourself. Do you want to partake in this journey, meaning that you'll be away from friends and your family, or would you rather live life as you always have, just without a lot of excitement in it to keep you from getting bored, or tired." the professor tells him, eating the meal slowly. He smiles as if he's enjoying it and compliments his mother.

Yasashi replies, telling him that he should already know the answer, that is, yes. "Very well then! The day you three leave together is tomorrow. It was planned beforehand, but you were hospitalised, so I doubt you would have known. Anyway, wear something appropriate, as you'll be wearing it a lot for your journey." he informs him. Yasashi remembers clearly that all the trainers that Oak and his other scientists sent had always wore their signature clothes.

Prof. Oak stands up after finishing his meal, and Yasashi stops him before he leaves. "Don't you give your trainers a starter Pokémon like the time you did with Red and your grandson Green?" he asks the professor, yearning for the answer. The professor scratches his chin, and turns around. "Sorry, not this time. I want you three to catch your own Pokémon or bring one from home. They would be attached to me before you all received them." That was a total lie. He had Pokémon in his Laboratory but he intends the three to start their journey differently. His answer left Yasashi in a depressed state for a while. He had always wondered what starter he would pick from Prof. Oak like Red did.

Oak suddenly says, "But, I don't think that would be a problem for you, considering you already have one, and a rare one in fact!" He points to the Eevee, and lets out a small smile. The Pokémon looks up at Yasashi. "Rare?" it asks, tilting its head in confusion. Yasashi picks up the Pokémon and places it on his shoulder. "It means, that not many of your species are seen as much as others. None of your kind are seen in Kanto in fact, hence the term rare." Yasashi explains. Not realizing it at first, Yasashi had just spoken to the Pokémon in front of Prof. Oak. He pretends that he had never heard it, thanks Yasashi's mother, opens the front door, and leaves.

"Well honey, you should really get ready for the big day tomorrow." his mother reminds him. "Yes, mother." He stands up and pushes his chair in. Yasashi fantasises about how his journey would go and how his two companions would be like. They might be fun like what he read about Sei-Shun or something different like Mizu. He runs upstairs, calling for the Pokémon to come along as well and heads into his room. Yasashi's mother thinks back to the times she first held him. He wasn't small like a baby, but to her, Yasashi grew up like she raised him when he was just an infant. Her thoughts drift back to years ago when she accepted being his mother, and continues to wash the dishes in silence.

Half an hour later, Yasashi prepares his clothes for tomorrow wanting to keep it a secret for everyone else, as he wanted to wear it for any special event. It was something he bought with the money he saved up while helping the school and the money he was given while volunteering to help around the town. He stores what he thought would help him in his journey in his backpack, including a potion he was given by a Poké Mart clerk while he was filling in for one of his friends when they was sick. He sets the alarm for a little bit earlier than what he usually woke up at on his Poké Gear, and sits on his bed. The Pokémon hops on his lap, and he strokes the fur on the back of her neck while he was deep in his thoughts.

_Tomorrow is the day I get to finally leave this place. Just like Pokémon Trainer Red did._ He remembers the stories he heard when he was just a little boy in grade-school, how Red's first Pokémon was a Pikachu, the starter Pokémon Prof. Oak gave him, the other Pokémon he is known to carry on him were either given to him, or he caught them. All these tales about Pokémon Trainer Red are greatly exaggerated at times, but one of the most common rumours was that he caught every single Pokémon from Kanto, to Hoenn. After a brief moment, Yasashi looks at the small Pokémon pacing around the room, curious about what is inside. "Are you nervous about tomorrow, Eevee?" Yasashi asks. The Pokémon looks up at him moving its tail side to side, smiling. "Of course I am. It's just that I think I'll be fine, you'll be there with me, right?" the Eevee says, hopping on Yasashi's head, giggling. "Don't worry, you'll be next to me the whole time. Besides, you're my very first Pokémon."

_And more importantly, my very first friend…_

Yasashi then sits there, remembering that he had never had a friend before, and begins to sulk. The Eevee hops off his head, confused as to why his mood just shifted and tries to change it with a big smile. Yasashi pets the little Pokémon and lets out a subtle laugh for realizing what it was trying to do. He looks at the time, and turns off the lamp on the nightstand and covers himself in with his blanket. The Pokémon snuggles beside him, and falls asleep. Yasashi thoughts go to the ceremony tomorrow, and questions what he will ask himself every day for the rest of his life, "What happens next?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"All Boys Leave Home Someday"

* * *

The beeping of Yasashi's Poké Gear wakes Yasashi up from his pleasant sleep, and he sits up on his bed and stretches his arms and legs. The Pokémon who slept by him took notice of this and got up as well, stretches and yawns in a cute manner. At first, Yasashi is clueless as to why his alarm rang so early, and then realises that today was the big day he leaves Pallet Town.

Shortly after, Yasashi jumped out of bed to open the window and sees decorations already prepared in the Town Square. Excited, he runs into the bathroom, and shuts the door behind him. The Pokémon hops off the bed and looks around the room for a bit. There were posters adorning the room and a desk with a Pikachu and Eevee plush doll next to a laptop.

While exploring the room further, the Pokémon looks at a bookcase and sees a variety of books on the shelves. It finds a few Pokémon figurines on one of the shelves, and sees a trainer tipping his hat with a Pikachu on his shoulder. The Eevee remembers seeing a trainer that looked like the figurine somewhere before, but couldn't remember where. Next to him were six other Pokémon, and one of them was an Espeon. The Pokémon reaches out and grabs the figurine, and looks at it, thinking of home as it did. After a while, The Pokémon places the figurine back with the others, and hears Yasashi leaving the bathroom.

"Today is the day!" he yells as he begins to put on his clothes. Five minutes later, he looks at himself in the mirror, admiring the clothes he was wearing, and turns toward the Pokémon. "So! How do I look?" he asks. The Eevee stares at him and then back at the figurine. "You almost look like that person over there." it says pointing toward the figurine on the shelf.

"I tried to make myself look like Pokémon Trainer Red intentionally. The person the figurine over there is." Yasashi walks toward the shelf and picks up the figurine. "This was the outfit he wore when he started his journey. The weird part is, the clothes he wears now is different from what it was back then. I don't know why, but that is how it is." He walks toward the Pokémon sitting with its head tilted trying to take in all the information and kneels beside it. "The clothes I wear now represent what he wears nowadays, though, mine being black and blue while his is usually red and white jacket with blue pants. His shoes are red and black, and his hat in red and white, mine in blue and black. I think I have a picture of him somewhere." Yasashi walks toward his computer and pulls up an image of Pokémon Trainer Red. The Eevee stares back and forth between the picture, Yasashi, and the figurine and could tell the differences.

Yasashi remembers something he had almost forgotten and runs out the door. He comes back with a little box and kneels down beside the Pokémon again. "I made this some days ago after I came home from the hospital. Couldn't find any other colour but this one from one of my mother's old sewing kit, but I think you'll like it." He opens the box and there was a pink bow inside. The Pokémon's eyes glittered as it stared at the vanity item and Yasashi took it out of the box and placed it on the Eevee's left ear. It jumped in glee and hugs Yasashi. "I'm guessing you really like it." He picks up the Pokémon and walks downstairs wearing his backpack. He didn't see his mother anywhere but finds a note on the table as well as some breakfast.

_I'm so proud of you, Yasashi. I will be at the festival with Professor Oak and the rest of Pallet Town. I left some food on the table to start your day off. Can't wait to see you there!_

Yasashi smiles and places the note down. "Thanks mom." Him and the Eevee finish their breakfast and head out the door to start their long journey together.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
"The Colour of Pure-White Beginnings"

* * *

The festival was massive. The whole of Pallet Town participated as well as some people from neighbouring towns and cities and regions. One of the main reasons the festival was held this day was not only because of the announcement of the new trainers, it was also the same day that Pokémon Trainer Red, Leaf, and Green started their quest given by Prof. Oak.

The main point of interest was at the centre of the entire festival. There was a humungous stage with many decorations adorning the walls and a large curtain that will reveal who the three trainers from Pallet Town will be. Of course, the only people that knows the three are the parents and siblings as well as Prof. Oak. A large orchestra signalled the arrival of the three trainers and everyone gathered to watch. Prof. Oak walks onto the stage and a large ovation from the audience greets him.

"Hello there! Glad to meet you! My name is Oak! People affectionately refer to me as the Pokémon Professor. This world…is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokémon!" He takes out a Poké Ball and throws it into the air. Immediately, the ball bursts and out comes a Pikachu. It hops onto Oak and sits on his head, playfully snuggling him in the process, though, that was not such a good idea. "Wait Pika-CHU!" Instantly, Oak is shocked by the electric sacks located on Pikachu's cheeks and the whole audience laughs uncontrollably. Oak finally gets Pikachu to stop and it stands next to him on the stage. "Right then, where was I? Oh yes! For some people, Pokémon are pets. Other use them for battling. As for myself… I study Pokémon as a profession." He then mumbles to himself a bit, saying something about him doing this a million times before for some reason. "Anyway, you have all heard this speech before but now, it is time to introduce your three trainers from Pallet Town!"

Yasashi became anxious from all the waiting. The two next to him were both veiled by a curtain to prevent any of them from seeing each other and to prevent the audience as well until their names were called. The Eevee was sitting on his lap following the various shadows moving in the background with its eyes. "When do you think they'll start?" it asked. Yasashi looked at the other two trainers to his left and saw that they both had a Pokémon as well. One was a medium sized one that was covered in fur and the other was rather small.

"…it is time to introduce your three trainers from Pallet Town!" Oak was heard saying. Yasashi felt glued to his seat from all the tension of waiting. A large curtain in front of their individual veils were being raised and a large ovation was heard as it was. He crossed his hands in nervousness and crosses his legs. He looked over at the other two trainers and saw that there were similar movements in one of them.

"Let us welcome our first trainer. He's a boy with an unknown past and a dream to befriend and raise Pokémon. It is my pleasure to introduce: Yasashi Ikiru!" The professor gracefully moves his hand to the first curtain to signal the tech crew. At that instant, Yasashi's curtains were raised and he was in full view of the audience. Many people clapped as he stood up and walked forward. He smiles and waves back with his hand and the Eevee jumps on his shoulder. Scanning the crowd, he could see his mother in the front row as she cheers for him. Other than that, he saw that some people were whispering to each other and pointing to him a lot. He was tense to see this but he pushed those feelings aside so he could enjoy this amazing event. Prof. Oak walks up to him and shakes his hand. Meanwhile, the Pikachu and the Eevee were playing with each other, causing the audience to awe. Oak congratulates Yasashi again and turns toward the large crowd.

"And now, to introduce the second trainer of Pallet Town. She is a serious, no nonsense individual who enjoys small pleasures by herself when she gets the chance. Her voice is enchanting and her art skills are unmatched. Give it up for Mizu Kuria!" Yasashi pivots his head at the second curtain as it raises and it reveals a female trainer with a Sentret. Her attire was very similar to Red's sister, Leaf. The only difference was the pair of colours, which were purple and blue instead of red and blue.

She stands up and walks forward, the Sentret following behind with its little legs. She didn't wave nor smile, nor did she look at the audience for an extended period of time like he did. The Sentret she had was apparently very nervous to be here as seen by it fumbling around. "Don't be so nervous Sentret, be happy at a time like this." Mizu says helping it on its feet. Oak congratulates her as well and pets the Sentret after he did. Yasashi looks back at his Pokémon with the Pikachu and they were still playing with each other.

"Last but not least," Prof. Oak starts. "The third trainer from Pallet Town. He is an extremely talented individual. This young man learned how to play a variety of instruments at a young age as well as being very fit to play many sports. He sings, he plays, and he looks like a model! Basically every female teenager's dream. Here he is, Sei-Shun Hayashi!"

The third curtain now rises with Sei-Shun walking out with his Zigzagoon. Yasashi could hear girls from the audience screaming in joy when they saw him on stage, some even fainting! Yasashi looks back at Sei-Shun while he pets his Pokémon. It then jumps to hug him and they both laugh in glee. He could feel the deep love they had for each other. His clothes looked very familiar, and then it hits him. His clothes were the same as Green's when he started his journey. The only difference was the pants and the bands, which were green. He also wore a green headband, which Green never wore.

Oak continues his routine and asks the three to position themselves over the squares on the ground. Yasashi noticed them before but never knew what they were for. He spots his marked with his name and calls over his Pokémon to continue the ceremony.

"Now then, let us continue to the next phase of this celebration. I bet all of you know what I mean by this." Oak tells the audience. _Next phase?_ Yasashi thought. His eyes moved toward the other two trainers to his left and they looked as puzzled as he was. Sei-Shun clears his throat and asks, "Next phase? You don't mean-"

The screams from the audience finishes what he was about to say. "Battle! Battle! Battle!" they chant. Oak turns to look at the three and smiles. "That's right! Everyone knows that the Pokémon Trainers sent from me and my other researchers have a battle before they officially recognise themselves as trainers." As he ended his sentence, the stage was outputting a roaring shout. Yasashi looks down and finds himself standing on a stage with the large Poké Ball design on it. He looks at the other two trainers and they look ready to fight. "Now to randomise to see who fights first!" Oak points to a large television monitor on the top of the stage and a picture of the three show up on cards that flip over. The screen switches around the cards to reveal that the first battle is between Yasashi and Mizu.

"Here it is ladies and gentlemen! The first battle will be between Yasashi Ikiru and Mizu Kuria! Let's see who will win this first match of many!" Yasashi's and Mizu's squares suddenly moves toward one side of the stage each and Sei-Shun's is moved to the back. Yasashi looks at Mizu and she is ready to battle. He then looks at his Eevee and it looks back in eagerness. "Alright then, let's start the match!


End file.
